Envy
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Apa wajar sepasang saudara saling iri dengan kelebihan yang sudah dimiliki masing-masing? Mungkin itu adalah cara mereka untuk mengekspresikan kasih sayang. Drabble. My first Indonesian fic in this fandom. Canon. R&R?


**Envy**

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu © Kenji Inoue

(Hideyoshi/Yuuko, humor/family/romance, T, canon)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

**Yuuko**

Kau tak tahu betapa bencinya aku padamu. Dengan wajah yang nyaris sempurna dipadu dengan bakat akting yang kau bawa sejak lahir, kau lebih cocok untuk menjadi bintang film. Impian besar itu bahkan sudah kau titi sejak kau menginjakkan kaki di kelas teater. Dengan sekejap, kau langsung menjadi primadona sekolah karena kemampuanmu dalam memerankan peran apapun. Kutekankan sekali lagi pada kata terakhir, karena bukan hanya peran antagonis dan protagonis yang kau kuasai, tapi gender yang berbeda juga dapat kau hayati. Perempuan. Gadis. Wanita. Aku bahkan tak habis pikir ketika melihat fansmu berkerumun setiap kau lewat. Hampi semuanya laki-laki! Justru teman-temanku yang memandangmu dengan tatapan iri, seperti aku. _Well_, dalam konteks yang berbeda sih. Mereka iri dengan tubuhmu yang terlampau 'indah' dan laki-laki yang menghapus ludah ketika bertatapan denganmu. Lagi-lagi, aku memandangnya dalam konteks yang berbeda. Aku tidak pernah iri dengan atensi laki-laki yang seluruhnya tersedot untukmu, justru aku sangat menikmatinya. Oke, saudaraku, mungkin aku iri dengan semua fans yang kau dapatkan, tapi sebagai fujoshi, aku mendapat keuntungan besar dengan membayangkanmu dengan berbagai macam fans yang kau temui setiap hari. Ehm... enaknya kau seme atau uke yah?

**Hideyoshi**

Kau tak tahu betapa irinya aku padamu. Sering aku bertanya ke _Kaa-san_ dan _Kami-sama_, mengapa aku dilahirkan kembar denganmu. Artinya, aku juga memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang sama denganmu, secara harfiah. Artinya, aku adalah laki-laki yang tersesat dalam tubuh perempuan. Bisa kau bayangkan rasanya hidup dalam ketidakpastian? Mungkin hanya amphibi yang mengerti perasaanku. Diejek sebagai perempuan karena kecantikanku (eww!), tapi dijauhi laki-laki karena aku yang kurang jantan. _Please_ ya, aku tidak meminta terlahir seperti ini, apalagi menjadi kloning saudara perempuan yang kubenci. Tapi tak mungkin, kan, aku memuntahkan semua kebencian ini ke semua orang? Terima kasih untuk bakat aktingku, aku selalu dapat menyembunyikan amarah dalam tawa. Tangis dalam senyum. Mungkin, hanya Minami yang dapat menyaingiku dalam hal _poker face_. Jeleknya, kemampuan naturalku ini justru mengundang para _fanboy_ yang seringkali bertingkah nekat, seperti menyelipkan surat cinta di loker dan menembakku terang-terangan. Apa harus kubuka celanaku agar mereka tahu kalau kami satu gender?

Sudah kuduga, kau pasti sedang melamun jorok tentang aku di balik majalah _shonen ai_-nya. Aarrgghh!

**Yuuko**

Aku haus perhatian, kau tahu? Kau boleh mengklaim fisik yang ideal dan sikap _drama queen_ (?) yang kau punya, namun aku punya otak yang belum tentu kau maksimalkan dengan sempurna. Setiap malam, aku berusaha menelan isi buku-buku rumit, bahkan melampaui tingkatanku. Sebutkan saja angka-angka yang ingin kau hitung, aku bisa melakukannya lebih cepat dari kalkulator. Bawa buku-buku hapalan seperti sejarah dan biologi kemari, aku akan menyebutkan apapun yang kau tanya berdasarkan buku-buku tersebut, bahkan aku hapal di halaman berapa poin-poin pertanyaan yang kau berikan. Ini adalah hasil kerja keras, tak seperti dirimu yang suka berpura-pura dan membedaki diri sendiri seperti banci di depan umum! Tidakkah kau lihat kalau aku selalu tampil apa adanya, aku marah dan tersenyum tanpa harus menggunakan topeng? Ha! Satu-kosong untukmu, Hideyoshi. Kau-tak-mungkin-bertahan-hidup-tanpa-kepalsuan. Fisik akan kendur saat umurmu menginjak empat puluh keatas, namun kepintaran akan abadi dan dapat disebarkan ke banyak orang.

**Hideyoshi**

Aku suka ketenangan, dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak risih jika hidupmu selalu dimata-matai setiap saat, dan menemukan berbagai kejutan di rak sepatu bahkan dari laki-laki? Teruskan saja tertawamu, Yuuko, tapi kau akan berkata lain jika kau yang mengalaminya sendiri. Apa kau tak tahu, betapa susahnya aku untuk buang air jika pihak sekolah tak membangun toilet untukku? Aku hidup di dua dunia, dan aku tak bisa memilih salah satu. Jadi aku memanfaatkan apa yang kupunya semaksimal mungkin. _When life gives you lemon, make lemonade_. Itulah prinsip yang selalu kugunakan hingga sekarang. Perlahan-lahan, fans yang kuanggap merepotkan kini kuanggap anugrah. Aku jadi memiliki banyak jaringan ke mana saja, sehingga informasi dan bantuan macam apapun dapat mengalir dengan mudah jika aku mau. Bukan aku memanfaatkan mereka, aku hanya mencoba menjadi teman yang baik untuk mereka. Tidak seperti kau yang tidak pernah pacaran sekalipun! Bahkan aku dapat menjamin, kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta sekalipun! Ha, satu-satu untukku! Kita seri!

**Yuuko**

Kau tak pernah mengerti mengapa aku tak pernah pacaran, jadi jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi! Aku membentengi diriku sendiri dengan sikap jutek, agar laki-laki takut denganku dan mengarah ke kamu. Jadi, kau hanya sebagai pelampiasan! Ingat itu, dasar gay!

**Hideyoshi**

Heh, aku sudah banyak memiliki fans laki-laki! Aku justru ingin menjadi laki-laki normal, bisa disukai perempuan tanpa tatapan sinis yang biasa kudapatkan! DAN AKU BUKAN GAY!

**Yuuko**

Terserah kau saja deh, tapi bagiku kau tetap _doujin_ yaoi berjalan. Dan aku terus berdoa agar kau tidak punya pacar perempuan selamanya!

**Hideyoshi**

_Fine_, fujoshi gila! Aku juga akan mendoakanmu supaya kau seret jodoh sampai jadi perawan tua!

Kedua Kinoshita itu saling melempar tatapan tajam saat makan malam, tanda perang dingin belum selesai. Ya, lima belas menit yang mereka habiskan di meja makan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh mereka untuk telepati. Adat Jepang tak membolehkan makan sambil bersuara, ya kan? Jadilah Yuuko dan Hideyoshi melahap semangkuk nasi putih yang ada di depan mata dengan lauk yang berbeda, meunjukkan kalau mereka berdua ada di sudut yang berseberangan. Gadis berambut _hazel_ itu asyik menyantap tempuranya sambil melirik sinis ke arah Hideyoshi yang mengunyah _yakitori_.

Ah, mereka benar-benar tak sadar kalau cinta berawal dari benci.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Aaaaaah demi apa sekarang saya ketagihan buat drabble ;_; drabble bukan ya? Cuma 853 words kok, belum termasuk disclaimer & PCA. Tapi seneng juga sih, karena saya bisa keluar dari stigma kalo Michelle Aoki cuma bisa nulis oneshot diatas 3k dan temanya humor, pula! Saya telah memerawani fandom ini dengan fic nista XD /malahseneng. Sebenarnya, sama seperti fandom Phi Brain – Kami no Puzzle, saya membuat banyak fic untuk babat alas, tapi yang bener-bener 'jadi' cuma ini. Sebelumhya saya gagal total di genre hurt/comfort andalan saya, apalagi angst jika bertemu dengan tokoh-tokoh Baka to Test. Hell, it's humor anime after all! Nggak cocok sama sekali kalau dipadukan dengan cerita sedih, apalagi kematian yang sama sekali nggak ada di canon (oh, kecuali di season 2). Saya juga udah buat borongan (semua karakter Baka to Test masuk) dan fokus ke satu chara, tapi nggak berhasil. Ternyata malah pasangan incest (?) ini yang berhasil =w= omong-omong, jujur saya baru pertama kali buat incest loh! Meskipun saya penggemar berat Kagamine Len & Rin, tapi saya nggak pernah berminat untuk membuat fic incest. Entah kenapa, pas ketemu si kembar ini feel-nya malah dapet ^^a

Review? *duduk manis sambil mbaca majalah shonen-ai colongan*

**Mini Glossary**

Tempura: makanan Jepang berupa makanan laut, sayur-sayuran, atau tanaman liar yang dicelup ke dalam adonan berupa tepung terigu dan kuning telur yang diencerkan dengan air bersuhu dingin lalu digoreng dengan minyak goreng yang banyak hingga berwarna kuning muda.

Yakitori: sate khas dari Jepang yang umumnya menggunakan daging ayam. Potongan daging, kulit, hati, jantung, dan hempela dipotong kecil ukuran sekali gigit, ditusuk dengan tusukan bambu, lalu dibakar dengan api arang atau gas.

(mohon diingatkan jika saya salah, saya nggak pernah makan makanan jepang selain sushi ;_;)


End file.
